La Maid de los Parfaits
by BlueMirly
Summary: Una cafetería, sucesos que eran necesarios para estar juntas y varios Parfaits, todo era perfecto, tal como el nombre del postre.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, la historia que leerán a continuación es producto de mi loca mente

Este Fic participa en el Reto "Entre el aroma del café y una maid." Del fandom de Love Live! y Love Live! Sunshine! Latino.

-Buenos días - Se oyó sonar la pequeña campana de aquel lugar mientras dos personas entraban

-Sentémonos aquí - Dijo la primer chica que entró, ella era rubia, de ojos azules y de una figura digna de admirar

-Esta bien - Respondió la otra chica, ella era de cabello azul marino, ojos café claro y una figura en desarrollo

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué van a ordenar? - Se les acercó una maid hermosa, ojos verdes, pelimorada y cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas

-Buenos días, yo quiero un café Americano y un pastel de chocolate por favor - Dijo sonriente la chica de cabello rubio

-Yo...un café negro y un cheescake por favor - Dijo algo tímida la peliazul

-Bien, en un momento se los traigo - Con una sonrisa la maid se retiró

-Umi, no estés tan nerviosa, ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo - Dijo su compañera y la tomó de las manos

-Lo sé...sólo que aún me da pena, salir con una mujer tan hermosa como tú Eli, es algo que me hace feliz - Dijo desviando un poco la mirada con un suave sonrojo y una leve sonrisa

-Aquí está su pedido - Llegó la Maid dejandoles su desayuno

-Muchas gracias - Dijeron las dos al unísono

-¿Y cómo te fué ayer? - Preguntó Eli mientras partía un poco de pastel

-Honoka sin entender matemáticas, Kotori tratando de que no se desesperara...lo normal - Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Y tú casi gritandole a la pobre que pusiera atención? - Dijo con algo de burla Eli

-Me conoce bien señorita Ayase - Dijo partiendo un pedazo de cheescake para llevarselo a la boca

-Soy la que mejor la conoce, señorita Sonoda - Dijo siguiendole el juego

-¡Wow! El cheescake sabe delicioso - Dijo Umi saboreandolo

-¡Ahhhh! ¡¡El pastel está delicioso!! - Grito por lo bajo Eli para no hacer mucho escándalo, pero aun así fascinada con el sabor

-Ahhh...no me lo quiero acabar, sabe muy bien - Dijo Umi viendo a su pastel como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo

-Señorita Sonoda, la dieta - Acto seguido Eli tomó un poco del cheescake de Umi

-¡Hey! - Trató de impedir que se lo comiera pero era demasiado tarde

-¡Woah, este tambié está delicioso!, ¡Umi, tenemos que volver mañana! - Dijo Eli con emoción

-Pero-

-Disculpe, mañana a que hora abren? - Preguntó Eli a la Maid que las atendió

-Lunes a Viernes abrimos desde las 7:00 am, Sábados y domingos abrimos a las 8:00 am - Dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, mañana es sábado y no tenemos ningún plan, mañana desayunaremos aquí también - Dijo dirigiéndose a la peliazul - Gracias - Dijo y dió una hermosa sonrisa a la Maid, quien quedó embelesada por unos instantes

 **Sábado 8:35 am**

-Buenos días - La chica rubia volvio a saludar al entrar

-Buenos días - La secundó la peliazul

-Buenos días, me alegro de verlas aquí de nuevo - Saludó la misma Maid del día anterior

-Ehmmm...creo que todo esta lleno- Dijo Umi al ver que había muchas personas y no parecía haber una mesa disponible

-No se preocupen, de este lado tenemos más mesas, síganme porfavor - Dijo la maid y las llevó a otra sección de la tienda - Tomen asiento porfavor

-Gracias - Dijeron el par de chicas

-Ahora sí, ¿Que van a pedir? - La maid sacó su bloc de notas para apuntar el pedido

-Yo un Café Americano y un pastel de chocolate por favor - Dijo Eli

-¿Lo mismo de ayer? Bueno, yo quiero un jugo de moras y un pastel de Blueberry por favor - Pidió Umi

-En un momento se los traigo- Dijo y se fué

-Uhhhhh - Suspiró Umi

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Algo te preocupa? - Preguntó Eli

-No nada, sólo amanecí con sueño, es todo - Mintió

-Aquí tienen, que lo disfruten - La maid interrumpió las sospechas de Eli

-Wahh...¡Delicioso! - Exclamó Eli al empezar a comer

\- Esto también está delicioso - Umi también comía pero parecía un poco distante

-Hey, Umi, mañana tenemos que..., hey, hey, Umi, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¡Ah!, s-si, perdón - Se disculpó al darse cuenta que había vuelto a dejar divagar su mente

-Enserio estás muy rara hoy...pero bueno, no te presionaré, sea lo que sea siempre te apoyaré - Dijo Eli con una sonrisa tan bella que hizo que el corazón de Umi Doliera

-Comamos - Fué lo último que dijo

Así pasaron los meses, ellas seguían desayunando en aquella cafetería, la maid siempre las atendía, y ya eran clientes habituales.

-Buenos días - Un tono frío acompañaba al saludo de aquella chica que acababa de entrar

\- Buenos días, por acá hay una mesa disponible, sígueme por favor - Dijo la maid ojiverde guiando a la chica a una mesa algo apartada de los demás

\- ¿Qué va a ordenar? - Hizo la habitual pregunta

-¿Tiene cerveza? - Preguntó viendo hacia la mesa, con la mirada baja

-Espere aquí por favor - La chica tomó eso como una respuesta

La chica que había entrado llevaba un semblante triste y desolador, no se había arreglado mucho y el tiempo que la Maid tardo en llegar ella no movió un sólo músculo

-Aquí tiene - La maid llegó y le puso un postre en la mesa

-Esto no es cerveza, ¿Tiene alcohol? - La chica cambió su semblante a uno confundido

En la mesa en vez de cerveza, había un postre helado en una copa, tenía varias capas de fruta y helado, acompañado de chocolate

-Pruébalo - Dijo con una amable sonrisa

-¡¡Wow, esto es delicioso!! - La chica lo probó y no cabía de la impresión

-Heh, sabía que te iba a gustar - Dijo la Maid sonriendo aún más

-¿Qué es esto? - Dijo mientras seguía comiendo

-Se llama Parfait

-¡Es delicioso! ¡Gracias! - Su semblante había cambiado radicalmente, su cara irradiaba felicidad

-Si me disculpa... - La maid estaba dispuests a retirarse cuando la mano de la chica la detuvo

-¡Espera!, no te vayas por favor,¿Podrias hacerme compañía? - Dijo apenada

-C-Claro - Dijo la maid tomando asiento frente a la chica

-Gracias

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntó la maid

-Eli Ayase, ¿Y el tuyo? - Dijo mirandola a los ojos

-Nozomi Toujo - Dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa la pelimorada

-Siempre tomabas mis pedidos pero nunca pregunté tu nombre, es bueno saberlo ahora - Dijo respondiéndole con otra sonrisa

-Hmmm...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo Nozomi

-Claro - Dijo Eli tomando otra cucharada del Parfait

-Cuando pediste cerveza, ¿Tenía que ver con que la chica peliazul no haya venido hoy contigo? Espero no te moleste la pregunta - Preguntó Nozomi

Eli se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de contestar.

-Ahhhhhh...no me molesta, creo que necesito desahogarme con alguien. Pues verás, se llama Umi y ella tiene dos amigas de la infancia, Kotori y Honoka, son muy buenas personas, el caso es que hace unos meses Kotori le contó que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por Honoka, y ella me contó hace poco que le habian dado celos pero creyó que lo mejor sería no decirme y que ya no sentiría de nuevo eso. Pues fué todo lo contrario, se armó un lío porque Honoka se había enamorado de otra persona y Kotori quedó destrozada, Umi la estuvo ayudando a superarla pero ella tambien se sentía mal por ver a Kotori en ese estado. Pasó el tiempo y cada vez sentía cosas más fuertes por Kotori y ella sintió que no era justo para mí y hoy por la tarde me terminó. Lo que más me duele es que no me haya dicho nada desde un principio. - Cuando terminó de contar eso lágrimas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en su fino rostro

Nozomi se quedó unos pequeños instantes callada, pues no sabía que decir, después se levantó de su asiento y le dió un abrazo a Eli y así se quedaron unos momentos

-¿Estás mejor? - Dijo al separarse de ella

-Sí, gracias - Respondió limpiandose el rastro de lágrimas

-Ten - Le dió una servilleta

-Gracias de nuevo, y perdón por contarte todo - Dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara

-No te preocupes por eso, si necesitas algo, siempre estaré aquí - Y volvió a sonreir

-Gracias otra vez - y le respondió con otra sonrisa

 **Al día siguiente**

-Buenos días - Saludó nuevamente Eli al entrar a la cafetería

-Buenos días - Saludó Nozomi también

-Ahh...hoy he amanecido con energía - Dijo Eli mientras se estiraba

-Me alegra oír eso - Sonrió Nozomi ante el gesto tierno de su ahora amiga

-Hey, ¿Podrías traerme el Parfait de ayer?, enserio estaba delicioso - Pidió Eli mientras se sentaba

-Claro, y me alegro de que hoy tambien vinieras a pesar de todo

-Ayer mis pies se dirigieron solos a este lugar, por la costumbre, pero esta vez quiero seguir viniendo aquí, tengo que superar esto - Dijo con decisión Eli

Así pasaron las semanas, Eli iba a aquella cafetería y comía un Parfait, desde aquella vez no habia parado de comerlo, era simplemente delicioso. También se había vuelto muy cercana a Nozomi, prácticamente las dos ya sabían todo la una de la otra, por ejemplo, ella ahora sabía que Nozomi en realidad era pervertida y le gustaba estrujar los pechos de sus amigas, cosa que ya había hecho con ella, y Nozomi sabía que ella era Rusa y tenía una hermana menor.

-Buenos días - Saludó como ya era habitual

-¡Buenos días! - Saludó una voz aguda

-¿Eh? - Eli se extrañó al oír una voz que no fuera la de Nozomi

-¡Soy la Maid número uno y tendrás el privilegio de que yo tome tu orden!, Ahora, ¡Sígueme! - Dijo la chica mientras la guaba a una mesa, era de pelo negro atado en dos coletas sujetadas por dos listones rojos con pequeños adornos, era bajita y con una figura en desarrollo

-Bien, ¿Qué ordenarás? Te puedo recomendar algo si quieres, el paste de Zanahoria es muy rico, el muffin de fresa también, y yo también estoy linda, ¡Hay Nico para todos! - Dijo tratando de ser algo sensual

-Ehmmm...yo...- Eli trataba de buscar a Nozomi con la mirada pero no la encontraba

-Nicocchi, ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Nozomi llegó por detrás de Nico y le apretó los pequeños pechos

-¡Kya! ¡N-Nozomi! -Nico trataba de zafarse del agarre de Nozomi

-Te dije que dejaras de actuar extraño con los clientes o podrías asustarlos - Dijo Nozomi haciendo su agarre mas fuerte

-E-Está bien, ¡Ahora déjame! - Nico se separó de Nozomi

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso - Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa algo apenada

-¡Hey! ¡No hables como si yo fuera la que diera pena! - Gritoneó Nico

-¿Eh? - Nozomi le envió una mirada que claramente decía que haría de nuevo lo de hace unos instantes

-N-No importa...- Eli estaba algo extrañada

-Bien, tomaré tu orden, Parfait, ¿cierto? - Dijo ya sin necesidad de apuntarlo, ya casi iba a ser un año de que ella diario pedía Parfaits

-Me conoces bien - Dijo Eli con una sonrisa

-En seguida vuelvo - Se retiró por el Parfait

-Ah...esa Nozomi, ¿Quién se cree? ¿Mi madre? - Nico se quejaba mientras tomaba asiento

-¿S-Son amigas? - Eli trataba de romper el hielo

-¿Quiénes? ¿Nozomi y yo? Bueno, se podría decir que sí

-Ohh

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Nozomi llegó con el Parfait

-Aquí tienes - Dejó el Parfait en la mesa

-Gracias - Los ojos de Eli ya brillaban de sóo ver el Parfait

-Nicocchi, levántate a atender a los clientes - Dijo Nozomi al ver que estaba sentada en la mesa

-Pero no hay casi nadie, es Martes, el día con menos clientes de la semana, tú también siéntate - Dijo Nico señalando una silla al lado de ella

-Bueno, tienes razón - Dijo Nozomi y se sentó

Eli estaba tan centrada en saborear el parfait que no se dió cuenta cuándo fué que Nozomi de nuevo estaba apretando los pechos de Nico

-¡Y-Ya dejame! - Nico replicaba

-No~ Tienes que contarme - Decía Nozomi en un tono pícaro

-¡Ya te dije que no te diré! - Nico se escapó del agarre de Nozomi y corrió

-Ven acá - Nozomi la persiguió por todo el lugar

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Eli abrazó a Nozomi por la espalda

-¿Elicchi? - Nozomi estaba confundida

-No te muevas - No quería que Nozomi viera su cara algo sonrojada

-¿Ves? Acabas de hacer que la chica tenga celos - Dijo Nico obviándolo

-¿Eh? - Nozomi estaba aún más confundida y con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Deja de perseguirla - Fué lo único que dijo Eli, pues ciertamente había sentido celos al ver lo cercanas que eran Nico y Nozomi

-Elicchi...

-Sabes, aquella vez que me ofreciste el Parfait, me sentí felíz, ese día estuve triste toda la tarde y al hablar contigo olvidé todo, luego nos empezamos a conocer más y me di cuenta de lo increíble que eres, eres alegre, carismática, muy linda, y pevertida...- Nozomi soltó una pequeña risita al oír esto último - A lo que quiero llegar es, que me hizo muy felíz hacerme amiga tuya, y últimamente he sentido que quiero ser más que amigas - Dicho esto Eli se separó de Nozomi y la vió cara a cara - Nozomi, eres alguien muy especial para mí, por eso quería saber...si tú...¿Quisieras ser mi novia? - Dijo esto mirándola a los ojos, sin embargo Nozomi no respondía - Ah, sabía que no era buena idea confesarme, mejor olvida todo est- Fué interrumpida por un beso de Nozomi, un beso tierno, lindo y sobretodo lleno de sentimientos que tenían la una por la otra

-Hehe - Nozomi sonrió aún mas que lo habitual

-E-E-Eso fué... - Eli no creía que fuera a ser correspondida

-La verdad hace tiempo que tambien descubrí que me gustabas, pero sentía que si te lo decía parecería como si desde el principio me hubiera aprovechado de ti - Dijo Nozomi apenada

-¡No, tu no eres esa clase de persona! - Dijo Eli y tomó sus manos

-Gracias - Nozomi se sonrojó de nuevo

-Me van a hacer vomitar - Nico habia visto toda la declaracion de amor

-Es porque aún no te le confiesas a Maki, si no estarías igual o peor que nosotras - Dijo Nozomi mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Eli

Luego de eso, Eli y Nozomi se hicieron novias y siempre estaban juntas, al paso del tiempo Nico se le declaró a Maki, una amiga de ella, y a veces acompañaban a Nozomi y Eli en citas. Así pasaron los años, Nico y Maki se habían ido de viaje a Estados Unidos, Eli habia superado y hecho las pases con Umi y se llevaba bien con ella y Kotori nuevamente.

-Waaaahhh...qué cansada estoy - Dijo Eli caminando a casa

-¿El trabajo estuvo pesado? - Preguntó Nozomi al lado de ella

-Algo, ¡Ahhh quiero dormir! - Dijo Eli estirándose

-En vez de dormir, ¿No te gustaría un Parfait llegando a casa? - Preguntó pícaramente Nozomi

-Heh...me encantaría - Respondió de igual forma

 **Al parecer, la palabra "Parfait" ya tenía otro significado.**


End file.
